A conventional sealed contact device is disclosed, for example, which includes a contact component 100 having a stationary contact and a moving contact disposed in an internal space which formed by welding/integrating a flange portion 22 extending laterally from a lower opening edge part of a metal cap 20 with an outer peripheral frame portion 14 on an upper surface of a metal base 10 (see Patent Document 1). In particular, when using a resistance welding technique, a projection 16 provided on an upper surface of the outer peripheral frame portion 14 is bonded to the flange portion 22 of the metal cap 20 and then integrated by means of the resistance welding.